Lieutenant Surge
Lt. Surge (サージ中尉, Sāji Chūi), is a fictional character and tritagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. He is the Gym Leader of Vermilion City's Gym in the Kanto region. As the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge holds the Thunder Badge for the trainers that defeat him, and specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. "Ten-hut! Welcome to the Vermilion City Gym! Will you look at that-a pint-sized challenger! *Laughs* You've got big and brassy nerves to take me on with your puny power! A Pokémon battle is war! I'll show you, civilian! I'll shock you into surrender!" :—Lt. Surge. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Eric Stuart (English), Fumihiko Tachiki (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Grzegorz Pawlak (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Juan Rovira (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Israel Magaña (Iberian Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Lt. Surge resembles an adult with spiked blonde hair and light skin. In Red and Blue, he wears a military jacket and black boots. Lt. Surge's build is that of a large, muscular man, having tall stature and a very muscular body. * Hair Color: Blonde * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * G.U.N. * International Police * Resistance ** other Gym Leaders *** Sabrina ** Elite Four *** Koga Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Eggman Empire Pokémon On hand * Pichu → Pikachu → Raichu * Magnemite → Magneton → Magnezone * Voltorb → Electrode * Elekid → Electabuzz → Electivire * Eevee → Jolteon Back-Up Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Lt. Surge currently travels with, but has not caught. In training This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Lt. Surge's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge traded away. Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. At Vermilion Gym Pokémon that Lt. Surge resides at his gym are the following: * Pichu (multiple) * Pikachu (multiple) * Magnemite (multiple) * Magneton (multiple) * Voltorb (multiple) * Elekid (multiple) * Electabuzz (multiple) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. * Zapdos * Raikou Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Lt. Surge temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Kanto Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Lt. Surge Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters